The present invention relates to traction devices and, more particularly, to a medical aid that can function as (1) a standalone femur traction device for femur traction without the use of weights and pulleys and (2) a trapezoidally-shaped cushioned leg support pillow, and the like. Both the traction device and the leg support pillow can be placed on an ordinary bed, gurney or other horizontal surface.
Fractures or surgery of the femur or other bones require traction to prevent contraction of the muscles and other bone displacement. Traction devices are used as part of the medical recovery process to stretch or exercise the muscles. Many of the known traction devices are complex apparatuses which are bolted or otherwise secured to the patient bed and have numerous working parts which can be lost or malfunction. As can be appreciated, these traction devices are expensive and require skilled hospital personnel to install. Furthermore, the complex apparatuses of traction devices are not easily transported and are generally limited to use in a hospital.
Various attempts have been made to simplify the complex apparatus of traction devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,423, issued to Kampner, titled “PORTABLE TRACTION DEVICE”, discloses a self-contained traction device for pelvic or cervical spine traction which can be placed on an ordinary bed. The traction device of Kampner relies on pulleys and weights. The traction device also requires a support leg that extends to the floor for additional support.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,150, issued to Peterssen et al., titled “SPLINT FOR THE TREATMENT OF FRACTURED LEGS”, discloses a splint for a fractured leg which includes a support for the femur pivotally connected to the femur support and a support for the tibia-fibula. The splint also includes pulleys and weights.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,099, issued to Pearl, Jr., titled “TRACTION DEVICE”, discloses a traction device for treating a fracture of the femur bone that includes vertical frame with telescopic tubes and horizontal frame having horizontal telescopic tubes. The vertical frame includes cross members which support adjustable spring tensioning devices. One of the spring tensioning devices attaches to a stirrup for attachment to a pin in the patient's leg.
Other traction devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,231, issued to Cullum, et al., titled “TRACTION SYSTEM FOR A PATIENT IN A BED”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,101, issued to Granberg, titled “OPEN FRAME TRACTION SYSTEM”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,511,659, issued to Wilson, titled “SURGICAL SPLINT”; and U.S. Pat. No. 439,255 issued to Ruebsam, titled “APPARATUS FOR TREATMENT OF ANKYLOSIS”, none of which meet the needs of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,722, issued to James W. Scott, titled “ISOTONIC EXERCISING APPARATUS”, incorporated herein by reference as if set forth in full below, discloses an isotonic exercising apparatus that includes a support pillow for elevating the leg. The support pillow is generally trapezoidally-shaped and includes a series of straps for restraining the leg on top of the pillow.
As can be readily seen, there is a continuing need for a medical aid that functions as a standalone femur traction device that can be placed on an ordinary bed in the hospital or at home and which is lightweight.
Another continuing need is for a standalone femur traction device that requires essentially no installation except the placement on an ordinary bed or other support surface.
A still further need is for a standalone femur traction device that is simple to use and vary the traction level by a patient and healthcare personnel.
A still further need is for a medical aid that functions as removable multi-purpose leg support pillow useable with or without the traction device such as when the patient is transported.
As will be seen more fully below, the present invention is substantially different in structure, methodology and approach from that of prior traction devices or medical aids.